No More Reasons Left
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Back then, Ed had a reason to say no. Now that he doesn't, will he melt? And will two certaint fluff balls help in his further melting? *Kitten-Fic. Read at your own risk of dying in cuteness.* Multi-Chaptered. Mild swearing later. Rated T to be safe.


**Quick A/N- So this chapter is short, I know, but the next will be a bit longer. Promise. *Wink***

**Disclaimer- I do no own Fullmetal Alchemist. I merly hope for something that will never be... *Cries* **

**Warnings- Brotherly love, (Because it can melt people- espeacially when it's the Elrics.) Adorable kittens, (Also a people-melter) Mild swearing, (In later chapters, it's almost certaint.) And very, very small kitten-related injuries. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Brother!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"B-"

"No. And before you ask again; no."

Alphonse narrowed his eyes and kept walking after his older brother. In his arms was two fluffy furballs- kittens to be exact. He had found them trying to cross a intersection. One appeared to have a injured paw, but even that didn't faze Edward. He simply kept walking like Al had never even asked.

"Alright, hold on. Stop for a second." Alphonse watched as Ed paused in his hurried walking and turned. His brothers eye's were also narrowed.

"What?" He said, his toned snipped.

Al blinked and shifted the kittens in his arms. He asked a question that should have been simple."Why?"

Ed's eyes widened momentarily. "I.. You know why!" His eyes flicked to the side and back to his younger brother in uncertainty.

Al nearly smiled. "I did. And I understood. Because we were contantly traveling, we couldn't keep a pet. But look at me now!" He would have motioned to himself, but he had a armfull of fluff. "No armor. Just me. We don't travel as much, and I can always stay here in Central with them when you go out on assignments."

Edward flinched at his brother's last remark. Hesitentally, he said slowly, "So.. you don't want to go on assignments with me...?"

Alphonse noticed what he had said and instantly went to work trying to repair the scratch, "No! I always want to go out on assignments with you! But sometimes I can stay when they're short. When we go away for a long time, we can get someone to go over to out apartment and feed them. Havoc can do it in the morning. He already said he wou-"

"You asked_ Havoc _to feed your non-exsistant pets?"

Al held back a small growl, "In case you haven't noticed, the cats are right here. Making them real."

"That does _not_ mean they are your _pets_." Ed didn't manage to mask his growl of impatience with brother.

Al had lost almost all of his own patience, "Oh, come on Brother! I really don't see why not. Do you have a exsistant, logical, reasonable reason we_ can't_ keep these kittens?"

Ed physically paused. Breathing, blinking, and talking alike. His eyes, although, narrowed in what seemed to be a mixture of thought and fury.

Al bit back another smile, _'He really can't!'_ He thought with glee.

The older Elric unfroze and sighed, his head dropping slightly from the youngers silver gaze. He met those vivid eyes with his own golden ones, peering upward through his bangs, eyebrows raised almost beggingly. "Do you?" He asked in a very soft voice, almost scared.

Alphonse let his radiant grin shine, "Nope!" He replied to his brothers fear, "So we can keep them?" His voice almost glowed with a cute, innocent plea.

Ed let his eyes flick down again. He closed them, turned around, sighed, and-

"...Yes..."

Ed was imedetially hugged hard. Two kittens walked past his legs, meaning that Al had put them down to crush is brother in joyful love. To this day, Ed swore that his hearing had lessened in one ear from his younger brothers high-pitched- and unmanly- squeals,"!"

"Yep!" A cough, "Welcome..." Choking, "Ey..." Gasping, "Can you... let-" Ed managed to cough out the last word with effort, "-go?"

"Oh!" Alphonse unwrapped his arms from his backwards hug, smiling in slight concern as his brother gasped for oxygen. "Sorry, Brother."

"No prob..." Ed coughed and bit, "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"If you really want those kittens, you better go and get them before they climb that tree any higher."

"What?" ..."Oh, _no! _Get down!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please read this. I know you guys don't, and probably won't, but please read this.**

**Alright. So. This is a cute fic that came to me after reading Kitten Tales by tir-synni. It's a really cute RoyEd fic... hehe... Ooooh Furrball... :D Anyway, go read that, why don't you, while you wait for a new chapter... *Cough* Or visit my profile and check out some of that stuff *Cough* Check out Kitten Tales! :D**

**Another thing... I do not have designs OR names for these kittens yet. I might come up with a few next chapter, and by most popular vote, we'll decide what name for what kitten. Sound cool? Ok.**

**When I do get some designs, I'll sketch them out and post them on Youtube in a speedpaint. *Cough* Hawkpath101... *Cough* Oh wow, where are those conviently placed advertisments coming from...? **

**Anyway, look out for chapter two. Shou;d come tomorrow... Maybe... I don't know... ^^;**

**Oh! Happy Midnight! It just turned midnight here... YAAY! I love midnight... :P**

**Ok, well, thanks for reading. See that little button-link down there? Would you mid clicking it and typing a little? It's called this strange thing... a review... hm... Well, apparently, these 'reviews' equal love. So give me some love? Please? I'm lonely...**

**Nah, but please review! I love hearing from you guys and- trust me!- I read every single one! Every question asked will be answered- whether through PM or here on the story!**

**Thanks again for reading! Ciao!**

**~Hawky**


End file.
